1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mattress having an excellent insulating property and provided with a high-grade feeling different from feathers and the like.
The invention further relates to a process for producing stuffing of the mattress and the like and a producing device used for the said process, and in detail the invention relates to a process for producing stuffing of a mattress or clothing and the like having an excellent insulating property and provided with a high-grade feeling different from feathers and the like and a producing device used for the said process.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, as stuffing of a mattress such as coverlet, bedding and the like and arctic clothes and the like, there have been used urethane, feather, hair, cotton or wool and the like having excellent insulating property, hygroscopicity and cushionability. In such mattress, when a short fiber was used for stuffing, there was a problem that the short fiber is slipped out of an inner layer. Therefore, various special treatments were applied to the inner layer, and a measure was planned to prevent the stuffing from slipping out. However, a process for applying any special treatment to the inner layer caused problems of not only lowering the touch and the feel but also a comparatively high producing cost.
Therefore, in recent years there has been developed a process for forming a continuous long fiber by twining or twisting short fibers together, using the said long fiber as stuffing, and preventing the stuffing from slipping out of an inner layer. Particularly, recently, there is developed silk applicable to the bedding field and the like by making the best use of the processing technique of raw silk. That is, as an available process for such silk, a silk thread prepared by twining a plurality of cocoon threads, each one of which is cotton like and floss made by waste cocoons unavailable as raw silk, are processed, and utilized as stuffing of the mattress, clothing, arctic outfits and the like.
However, a prior long fiber is continued by twining or twisting short fibers together, and in case of using it as stuffing of mattress, such long fiber per se becomes hard and invites a feeling of physical disorder in use and a lowering of the feel.
Furthermore, a silk thread prepared by twining a plurality of cocoon threads, each one of which is cotton-like, forms uneven twisted portions at the time of producing to become hemp-like; thus, making it impossible to obtain the touch of good quality. Moreover, in case of using floss made by waste cocoon, it is impossible to obtain the delicate touch, feel and high-grade feeling, and to suitably use such for stuffing of mattress and the like.
In case of using urethane, wool or cotton and the like, used until now as stuffing, such stuffing is excellent in mass-production and production cost, but rather unsatisfactory in touch and feel.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to prevent thread cutting of a long fiber, and to propose high-grade mattress provided with the touch, feel and insulating property different from feathers.
Moreover, another object of the invention is to propose a process for producing stuffing which can easily and positively produce mattress, clothing and arctic outfits and a producing device used for the said process.